Clan Games/Challenges
__NOEDITSECTION__ Below is a list of Challenges available in the Clan Games. Each challenge has up to four different settings (six if the sub-settings are counted): *The "regular" setting, where the challenge is as normal, yielding a moderate amount of points. Such challenges last 8 hours. *The "small" setting, where the challenge is downsized; it has a lower requirement than the regular setting but also a lower time limit of 3 hours as well as a lower point reward. *The "intense" setting, where the challenge is greatly demanding. Generally, the requirements of the "intense" setting are roughly equal to or higher than that of the regular setting, but with a time limit of only 1 hour. However, the point reward of the intense setting is the greatest with respect to the duration of the challenge. There are two sub-categories of this setting: **The requirements of the first sub-setting (differentiated here as Intense I) are roughly equal to or higher than that of the regular setting, and yields more than a regular version of this challenge would. **The requirements of the second sub-setting (differentiated here as Intense II; also known as Rush) are even higher than that of Intense I, and yield roughly twice as many points as Intense I does. *The "epic" setting, where the challenge's requirements and duration are much larger than that of the regular challenge and has the highest point rewards of all settings. Like with the intense setting, there are two sub-categories of this setting: **The first sub-setting (differentiated here as Epic I) lasts for 1 day. Generally the Epic I challenges yield 300 points, with intensity roughly equivalent to that of the regular setting. **The second sub-setting (differentiated here as Epic II; also known as Marathon) lasts for 2 days. The requirements are slightly higher than that of Epic I, and so are the point rewards. Note that the small, intense and/or epic settings may not be available for certain challenges. It is also of note that the player cannot see exactly which setting is being used by a challenge. Note also that there may be a slight variation in requirements and rewards from what is displayed here. Loot Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to raid resources from other villages. This type of challenge is done in the Home Village. Loot Resources from a single Raid Raid the target amount of resources in a single raid within the allotted time. Total Resources looted from Raids Raid the target amount of resources within the allotted time. This can be achieved within one raid, or can be done across multiple raids. Home Village Battle Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to go to either multiplayer battles or Clan Wars and achieve certain objectives. Gain Stars or Destruction in Raids Score the required amount of stars or the required total percentage of destruction within the allotted time. Win Raids Win the required amount of battles within the allotted time. Win Consecutive Raids Achieve a winning streak consisting of the target number of battles within the allotted time. Should the player lose a raid, the player must start over. Win Three-Star Raids Win raids with three stars within the allotted time. Gain Stars Against Certain Town Hall Score the target number of stars against players with a certain Town Hall level within the allotted time. *Gives 200 points instead of 100. Gain Stars Against Certain League Score a certain number of stars against players within a certain League within the allotted time. Gain Stars from Clan Wars Score stars against Clan War opponents within the allotted time. Builder Base Battle Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to go to Versus Battles and achieve certain objectives. Gain Stars or Destruction in Versus Battles Score the required amount of stars or the required total percentage of destruction within the allotted time. Win Versus Battles Win the required number of battles within the allotted time. Home Village Destruction Challenges These challenges task the challenger with destroying certain Buildings or knocking out certain Heroes in multiplayer battles. Destroy Certain Buildings Destroy a certain number of a particular building within the allotted time. *All challenge variations whose requirements are marked with an asterisk gives 25 more points. Knock out a total level of Heroes Knock out defending Heroes whose levels total to the target number within the allotted time. Builder Base Destruction Challenges These challenges task the challenger with destroying certain buildings in Versus Battles. Home Village Army Challenges These challenges task the challenger with scoring stars in multiplayer battles with restrictions on the army: either using at least a certain number of a certain type of troop, or not using a certain kind of army. Win stars using a certain troop Achieve the target number of stars using at least a certain number of troops within the allotted time. Win stars without using a certain army Achieve the target number of stars while avoiding use of one part of the army. Builder Base Army Challenges These challenges task the challenger with scoring stars in Versus Battles using at least a certain number of a certain type of troop. Miscellaneous Challenges These challenges have unique objectives. Clear Obstacles Use Builders (or the Master Builder) to clear the required amount of Obstacles within the allotted time. Donate Troops or Spells Donate the required amount of troops or spells within the allotted time. Trivia *The "Gardening Exercise" is the only Challenge that takes place in both villages. Category:Gameplay Category:Clans Category:Clan Games